First Interaction
by Izzu
Summary: She never imagined she would be talking to him like this.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll leave the rest to you then, Sam..."_

She went back to her tent to check on him and couldn't help smiling. He was fast asleep. Even when before, he kept insisting that she should stay beside him. Instead of helping the other volunteers with the new shipment of medicine that arrived late. Saying that he couldn't sleep, that he needed _her_ to keep him company. Such a wuss... but he's _her_ wuss anyway.

He's so adorable when sleeping, just like back then in Seoul. When they fell asleep together on the hospital bed, in the VIP room Sijin was placed in. Still unable to finish the movie they had wanted to watch together; since they fell asleep in the middle of it. She had woken herself earlier afterwards; after wondering who was it that turned the projector off... since she couldn't remember turning it off. And she had taken a look of the sleeping Sijin at that time, just like now.

It set her mind at ease. Seeing him safely tucked in on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

Moyeon sat on the bed, reaching out to caress Sijin's cheeks. Even when she already confirmed it many times, she still felt she needed to touch him one more time to make sure. Sijin's alive, he's here. He's really here, this was not a dream. The miracle really happened.

 _Bzzt bzzt..._

She unconsciously reached out for her phone to realise that it wasn't hers that was ringing. It was another phone, placed on the rack beside the remains of her offerings. It's the phone Sijin had with him, temporarily given to him so that he could be contactable until he was able to return to Korea. The military really had some pretty good perks. The phone was a similar model as the one Sijin originally had.

She picked up the phone, seeing that the number was not recognised. She wondered if it was the military headquarters calling. She answered the phone.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

It was a voice of an older man, but not the one she recognised. Certainly not Myeongju's father or Colonel Park.

"H-hello?"

She could hear a faint gasp from the other end.

 _ **"This... is this... Sijin..."**_

Her heart skipped a bit. It wasn't a call from the military, yet for this person to be aware of this number... who could...?

"Sijin... Yoo Sijin... he's asleep right now."

A sigh of relief. Whoever on the other line must be someone who _knew_ Sijin.  
 _ **  
"Is he... is he well? Is my son all right?"**_

 _Father!_ It's Sijin's father! She never imagined she would be talking to his father in this kind of situation. In fact, in the past year, she never tried to contact him. Because she wasn't sure what she could say to him if they ever met.

"He..." suddenly she felt lumps forming in her throat. "He's... fine. I got him sedated for now... since he refused to rest properly when I told him too. He broke one of his arms, and he had an old gunshot wound on his right shoulder. It looked as if it had healed somehow but I'll be checking it again in the morning to see if there was any other complication. He was pretty beaten up but didn't look like he was badly hurt. He—"  
 ** _  
"You're... Kang Moyeon, aren't you?"_**

She held her breath as the man continued.

 ** _"Sijin once told me that he met someone, and Commander Yun had told me a bit about you. It's you... isn't it?"_**

She never thought she could feel any more nervous than this.

"Y-yes. This is Kang Moyeon." _Your son's girlfriend. And I suppose... your future daughter-in-law._

She wondered what would Sijin's father think of her. Would he like her? That aside, she would also need to tell her mother about this too. Perhaps _now_ she would stop worrying about her. And all _four_ of them would have to meet up with each other one day.

 _Aah... why on earth did she start thinking too far ahead now?_

 ** _"Dr. Kang..."_** __

 _Ah, she was still on the phone!_

 ** _"My son... please take care of him."_**

Moyeon nodded, as she started to tear up.

 ** _"And thank you, for being there for my son..."_**

She nodded again, tears now freely streaming onto her cheeks. That she barely heard the last few words the older man said to her before hanging up. She put down the phone before wiping her tears away. She glanced down to Sijin.

 _Yoo Sijin... your father, sounded like a nice and kind old man. Your kindness... and bravery, you got that from your father... isn't it?_

She smiled to herself. This is too much, even for a dream. It's definitely real.  
 _  
"One of these days... please stop by and come visit me. With my son, of course."_

 _I'll be sure to do that, Sijin's father._


	2. Extra

_"You must be so cold right now... let's get you to some place warm."_

He blinked a few times. And he glanced at her. And he glanced back to the older man before him. He couldn't figure out if he was actually _dreaming_ this up... or the ice cold water he had _splashed_ on his face earlier was giving him weird illusions. The man sitting in front of him laughed.

"Are you done staring at me now? Yes, I am here. You silly boy... are you not going to see me so often unless I _specifically_ asked you to? Ah... Dr. Kang, why was his hair so _wet_? In this cold weather? Sijin, you know better than to be _careless_ about things like this. You're going to catch a cold..."

Sijin stuttered. "A-ah! Father, it's not—something happened on the way here..."

"It's my fault, Sijin's father—" Sijin immediately turned to look at Moyeon, as she started apologising to his father. He thought the outing today was just _her_ wanting to get him to wash her car, but to think she also had _planned_ for this meeting to take place without his knowledge... wow!

"I initially wanted to get my car serviced and washed before coming here, but I ended up _washing your son_ as well..."

He had another heart attack coming, as he kept staring at her and his father. Is there anything else she wouldn't say so casually out in the open? His father started to laugh as Sijin turned his eyes towards his own father.

"Hahaha... I see. Good for you. It's been a very long time since I had Sijin in my care, so I didn't get the chance to wash my son so often these days..."

"Father!", he exclaimed. How—since _when_ his father and Moyeon get to be so close? How could they _gang up on him_ like this? He blinked again. "W-wait... how did the two of you even met?"

"It's my first time today," said Moyeon as Sijin found it hard to believe. They sounded as if they had known each other for years, what did she meant that this was their first meeting? Did something happen while he was gone?

"I don't believe you. How could—"

"I took the call... when your father tried to reach you on the phone. That night after you came to see me," Moyeon explained as Sijin glanced towards his father, a bit guiltily. How could-he didn't realize...

"You were asleep by then, I didn't want to wake you up."

"I... I'm sorry I didn't call right away that time," Sijin hastily tried to explain before staring down at his hands. "I... thought it was better that I come see you personally to show you that I survived, rather than a phone call. And then I heard that Moyeon has gone to Albania..."

"I'm not scolding you," his father started to say. Sijin glanced up to his father. "But I really _did_ want you to come see me, bringing your girlfriend along. I kept hearing a lot about her for a while now, but my son didn't seem to want to _introduce her_ to me. If your mother was still around, ah... you'd probably won't see an end to her chatterings. If I didn't have your girl arranging this for me, until when must I wait for you to come show her to me?" The old man started sighing. "And now, should we start ordering something already? All this talking made me hungry."

Heat rose to his cheeks as Sijin laughed nervously. "Ah, yes... of course." He fumbled with himself to try calling the waiter over to their table, but then remembered something else he needed to do. Feeling a tad bit embarrassed; sitting in front of his father with Moyeon, he gently took Moyeon's hand into his own and smiled nervously.

"Father, let me introduce someone to you. This is Dr. Kang Moyeon. She's someone I would like to spend the rest of my life with."

* * *

A/N: Been thinking up to have this scene followed right after the first chapter. So might as well type it now.


End file.
